fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
2099: Zenith
Summary 2099: Zenith is a series about a Lycan/Xaran hybrid named Damus and his adventures. Power of the Verse 2099:Zenith/Evolution is a Relatively powerful verse. Even the fodder are Large Building-City Block level at least. Mid tier characters are about Mountain level to Planet Level. The high tier characters are Small star level to Low Multiverse+ level. God tier characters are Multiverse level with Ultima being the supreme God of everything. There’s also a ton of Hax, such as space time Manipulation, Regeneration, Etc. The strongest ones have hax such as Truth Manipulation, Absolute Destruction, etc. This verse is not really slow either. Various Characters can reach Massively Hypersonic+ to MFTL+, especially with travel and reaction speed. Cosmology 2099: Zenith is a very complex verse, so maybe this explanation will help you understand it better. The 2099:Zenith verse is an infinitely expanding Omniverse with Infinite Hyperverses filled with Infinite Complex Multiverses Multiverses Damus’ Multiverse The Multiverse Damus lives In is actually a complex Multiverse, a collection of Multiverses that are 4-D and Beyond. There are plenty of multiverses. Realm of the gods The realm of the gods is a multiverse where all the gods exists in. All gods of mythology exists there, from the Greek Gods to the Norse Gods. Rakuen no ji (the land of paradise) The Land of paradise is a multiverse populated by Celestials, divine beings who give those who died of good will to their own personal paradise, which is a universe which they can do anything they want with. This realm is ruled by Kazui, the god of paradise. Kaosu no kuni (the land of chaos) The land of chaos is a multiverse population by the Mazoka, chaotic beings who thrive on the pain of those who died with evil in their hearts. Flare, the god of chaos and ruler of the land of chaos created an infinite amount of universes so that each one can suffer their own personal eternal torment. 4th Dimension The 4th dimension or the dimension of time, is populated by the Chronos race, Beings who are made up of time and controls all time throughout the 2099:Zenith Multiverse. 5th Dimension The 5th dimension or the dimension of Law, is populated by the Xaran Race, beings who control the laws, physics, concepts, and fate of the 2099:Zenith Multiverse. They also control the Infinite realities of the Omniverse, as they are connected to every single Multiverse in 2099:Zenith. 6th Dimension The 6th Dimension or the Dimension of Logic are populated by the Ronri Race. The Ronri control all Principle, Totality, and the levels of Reality in the 2099:Zenith Verse. Not much is known about this dimension, other than the connections they have with the Ascended. Nexus Dimension The Nexus Zone connects to almost everything in the 2099:Zenith Multiverse, from the regular multiverses, to the Realm of the Ascended. It even connects to infinite timelines and alternate realities. It doesn’t connect to Ultima’s realm though, as it is outside the verse itself. Realm of the Ascended The realm of the ascended is a plane of reality and the home for the Abstracts, Beings who transcend all of the dimensional layers and hierarchies of 2099: Zenith. They control everything in the verse. Ultima’s Realm Ultima’s Realm is a realm outside of existence, and where Ultima, the creator of the verse, truly exists. It is incomprehensible, even to the Abstracts. Only Ultima himself can exist there. The Zero dimension The Zero Dimension is a plane of reality beneath the actual verse. The Emptiness An endless void of nothingness which nothing exists. Time, Space, Law, Logic, Physics, and all other things don’t exist here. Other Dimensions There are more dimensions with beings that have yet to be introduced in the series as of yet, such as the 7th dimension and beyond. Alternate Realities There are infinite alternate realites which connects to the main multiverse in some way. Terminology Timeline Calculations (Will be added) Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters Opponents Neutral Characters Planeteers * Damus Adapin * Bolt * Alana Viaren * Zephyr Tomoyuki *Ira *Xodros *Levi Titadus Villains * Kryosis * Zaron the Conqueror * Kazmir Gods * Zeus * Ra * Odin * Flare * Ultima * Xarans (2099:Zenith) * Ronri Race New Gen * Zaria Adapin * Jet Arriaga * Others * Richard Adapin * Jena Adapin * King Xondo * Sokudo Arriaga * Kosami * Weapons * Moonslicer Sword *HF Plasma Sword Vehicles * Crossover Characters * Star Butterfly * Ben Tennyson * Selena Blanc * Ruby Rose * Goku PLS DO NOT USE WITHOUT PERMISSION All CharactersCategory:Verses